icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry Melnyk
Larry Melnyk (born February 21, 1960 in New Westminster, British Columbia, Canada) is a retired Canadian ice hockey defenceman. Melnyk started his National Hockey League career with the Boston Bruins in 1980. He also played for the Edmonton Oilers, New York Rangers, and Vancouver Canucks. He left the NHL after the 1990 season. Melnyk won 2 Stanley Cup rings with Edmonton, in 1984 and 1985. In 1984, he spent the whole regular season in the minors. He was called up and played six playoff games. His name was not engraved on the Cup, because he had not played enough games to qualify. Melnyk joined Edmonton full-time in 1985, and his name was engraved on the Cup that season. Awards & Achievements *1984–85 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) Career Stats Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM 1977-78 New Westminster Bruins WCHL 44 3 22 25 71 20 2 9 11 28 1977-78 Abbotsford Flyers BCJHL Statistics Unavailable 1978-79 New Westminster Bruins WHL 71 7 33 40 142 8 1 4 5 14 1979-80 Binghamton Dusters AHL 6 0 3 3 20 -- -- -- -- -- 1979-80 New Westminster Bruins WHL 67 13 38 51 236 -- -- -- -- -- 1980-81 Springfield Indians AHL 47 1 10 11 109 1 0 0 0 0 1980-81 Boston Bruins NHL 26 0 4 4 39 -- -- -- -- -- 1981-82 Boston Bruins NHL 48 0 8 8 84 11 0 3 3 40 1981-82 Erie Blades AHL 10 0 3 3 36 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 72 2 24 26 215 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Boston Bruins NHL 1 0 0 0 0 11 0 0 0 9 1983-84 Hershey Bears AHL 51 0 18 18 156 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Edmonton Oilers NHL -- -- -- -- -- 6 0 1 1 2 1983-84 Moncton Alpines AHL 14 0 3 3 17 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 Edmonton Oilers NHL 28 0 11 11 25 12 1 3 4 26 1984-85 Nova-Scotia Oilers AHL 37 2 10 12 97 1985-86 Edmonton Oilers NHL 6 2 3 5 11 1985-86 New York Rangers NHL 46 1 8 9 65 16 1 2 3 46 1985-86 Nova-Scotia Oilers AHL 19 2 8 10 72 1986-87 New York Rangers NHL 73 3 12 15 182 6 0 0 0 4 1987-88 Vancouver Canucks NHL 49 2 3 5 73 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 New York Rangers NHL 14 0 1 1 34 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Vancouver Canucks NHL 74 3 11 14 82 4 0 0 0 2 1989-90 Vancouver Canucks NHL 67 0 2 2 91 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Las Vegas Aces PSHL Statistics Unavailable NHL Totals 432 11 63 74 686 66 2 9 11 129 External links * Category:Born in 1960 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Binghamton Dusters players Category:New Westminster Bruins alumni Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Erie Blades (AHL) players Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Moncton Alpines players Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 1995